the blessed child
by children of the outcast
Summary: when three troublesome teens turn up in camp half-blood Percy wasn't the only one to suspect something wrong. When the Oracle Of Delphi predicts a new prophecy that is almost certain to leave Greek demigods extinct. The uncontrollable trio must train to control their powers and survive on their quest. set just after the last Olympian, first pjo fanfic. please read an review.


**Serenity's P.O.V**

I'm not in the best situation or the worst; we've done the whole monster chasing thing before. It never gets any different; it did once I suppose-there will always be one person missing that can never come back. We do what we always do either fight and kill or run and laugh. This time its run and laugh since had a very bad history with these Furies. I know what they are from books in libraries; don't ask how I know to read, I honestly don't know. It's just always been easy, school or no school; homeless kids have to survive somehow. So we are running down this hill laughing our heads off and wasting our breath because Nikolai managed to lose his fez. I wonder what the happy campers think of us…

**Percy's P.O.V**

Percy's normal sword fighting lesson would always go something along the lines of fighting Annabeth or dummies. He'd rather have Annabeth since her mother was Athena goddess of battle strategy it gave him a bit more of a challenge- and he got to spend more time with my girlfriend. Today it was dummies since Annabeth was on the climbing wall trying not to get burnt to death from the lava (probably with ease). Mrs O'Leary was sitting over behind the sword fighting ring. Mrs O'Leary was a hellhound; she was as big as a tank and covered in soft black fur. Percy had adopted her when her past owner died. Little did Percy know that his sword lesson was about to take a whole different turn. He had just cut off the head of a dummy when Percy heard this noise in the distance. Other campers must have heard it to since most campers heads turned in the direction of Thalia's tree with the Golden Fleece hanging off the lowest branch and the dragon curled under it. Three people in the distance were laughing as they ran from- the kindly ones. _Wait, they are laughing? LAUGHING while running away from hell's torturers_, he thought. He had to save them before they got themselves killed. One of them stumbled and dropped what seemed to be an over turned cup on his head.

'No! Not the fez!' The boy yelled as he kept running while the other two girls laughed all the harder. Suddenly a ball of shadow clasped around them. Percy was just about to run up and help until he realised it was rolling away from the kindly ones- and straight towards the camp.

"look out below!" a girl's voice with an Australian accent yell. The ball finally reached the bottom; the shadows disappeared into thin air and left three teenagers rolling on the ground. The two girls were laughing so hard their faces had gone as red as tomatoes. While the boy cried out "my fez!" still on the floor. The two girls stood up panting, aware of every camper's eyes on them but still not caring. Both of the girl's hair was auburn and long. One of the girls was smaller than the other with olive skin. While the other girl was about a head taller with pale skin and freckles, and her hair was a wild jungle of curly frizzy locks. her face was kind of in the shape of that girl from the hunger games except paler. Both of them were wearing leather boots and jackets, except the smaller girl clothing was completely black and had cuffs around the jacket. While the other one that reminded me of Rachel Elizabeth Dare had a more girly jacket with metal pyramids in the collar, a grey skull shirt and a grey beanie. The boy on the ground was wearing a navy blue hoody, black jeans and high top black converse. His hair was dark black and dead straight he also had electric blue eyes. The Rachel-Elizabeth-Dare-look-a-like held out a hand to help the boy up but as soon as their hands made connection she let go and the boy was left lying on the ground.

"ow," she said shaking her hand "static," she helped the boy up once again this time not letting him go.

"hi!" said the now beaming boy- everybody stared. Campers often came to camp since the promise the gods made but none of them made a bigger entrance than this. The short red headed girl gave a half-hearted wave. The camp was silent, not even a leaf rustled in the wind. Finally to prevent the awkward silence from continuing, Chiron trotted over. "Everyone back to their activities, except Percy and Annabeth," Annabeth suddenly appeared behind me with her Yankees cap in her hand. "I am Chiron, camp activities director-"

"And centaur," the Rachel-Elizabeth-Dare-look-a-like said with an intrigued voice, studying Chiron "my god how long have I waited to see one that wasn't drunk."

"Sorry, she's obsessed with Greek mythology since she found a book on it in a library." Said the boy

"In Greek?" I asked, I knew libraries were big but I had never seen an ancient Greek book in a library.

"No it was actually Italian but most of the other books I've read are English a couple Japanese, a few were French, also if you're trying to contact demigods who are dyslexic I suggest not leaving notes in book."

"I'm Nikolai son of Zeus." The boy said finally

"I'm Sarina Oracle daughter of Apollo." Said the short girl. Percy couldn't help thinking how much her name fitted her family.

"And I'm the most important," said the Rachel-Elizabeth-Dare-look-a-like, the other two burst out laughing "in other words Serenity Callow daughter of nobody."

Serena Percy could cope with, but the other two, there was no way that those were their names. The boy called Nik didn't mention his last name and Serenity? _Who would name a kid Serenity and Callow? Isn't callow just another word for immature? _Percy thought.

"Do you happen to know who nobody is?" Chiron asked hopefully

"Not in the slightest." Serenity (if that was her real name) said. But by the looks of her friends Percy could tell she was lying.

"Right. Percy, Annabeth, take these three up to see Dionysus. I've got a feeling he will want to meet them."

Out of the corner of Percy's eye he could almost swear on the river Styx that "serenity" turned paler than she already was.


End file.
